This proposal is for the expansion and continued development of research, education and service in aging at Case Western Reserve University under the leadership of Dr. May Wykle, Director of the University Center on Aging and Health. Plans are to develop research in educational programs among the departments of Arts and Sciences, the School of Management, Law School, School of Dentistry and MSASS. These departments currently have little or no research in educational activities in aging. Plans are to develop and coordinate aging activities in these under-developed areas and to collaborate with existing programs in aging at the University. To accomplish this goal, leadership activities will be conducted through the University Center on Aging and Health which is administratively supported by the FPB School of Nursing. The Center will expand its educational research endeavors to foster growth in aging activities throughout the University. The Center on Aging and Health offers a graduate certificate program in gerontology and will seek to develop this opportunity for undergraduates at the colleges and encourage students from all disciplines to participate in the program. This leadership award will enable Dr. Wykle to double the percentage of time spent in the Center and use the time exclusively to develop the objectives of the leadership proposal. These objectives are: 1) to develop research and education programs in aging in management, law, dentistry, MSASS, and School of Arts and Sciences; 2) to expand the existing programs in aging at the same schools to include opportunities for students in these areas to seek graduate certificates in gerontology; 3) to develop an undergraduate certificate in gerontology in arts and sciences in order to provide knowledge of aging for all students enrolled in the University; 4) to expand the personal growth leadership role and knowledge development of the candidate in research methods and analysis, and informatics and computer sciences; 5) to link the University's Schools with research activities in the community and in long term care to meet the interdisciplinary needs of older adults. These objectives will be met through specific educational and research conferences, forums, proposal workshops, independent study, and faculty development seminars. During the first year of the grant a large amount of emphasis will be placed on development of faculty knowledge about older persons so that they may become more aware of aging issues and trends that need knowledge generation.